Let me go
by maitezinha
Summary: A resposta de Draco para a carta de Gina nao precisa mudar. é melhor ler a outra fic antes, senão soa meio sem sentido.musica let me go do 3 doors down.enjoy e review!


Mais uma carta sua. Quantas será que você me mandou? Da mesma maneira que você resolveu parar de contra quantas brigas nós tivemos eu também resolvi parar de contra quantas cartas eu ando recebendo de você ultimamente. Mas eu acho que os dois números são parecidos. Se você estiver curiosa nós podemos contar as suas cartas ainda hoje, afinal eu guardo todas elas. Isso não soa estúpido?

one more kiss could be the best thing

one more lie could be the worst

and all these thoughts are never resting

and you're not something I deserve

Mas é esse o efeito que você tem sobre mim. Você me faz agir feito um idiota, simplesmente pelo fato de que eu não consigo pensar mais em como eu devo agir. Eu só consigo pensar em você. Eu não preciso te dizer isso, não é? Você tem plena consciência do efeito que tem sobre mim, quase tão devastador quanto o efeito das palavras que acabei de ler.

in my head there's only you now

this world falls on me

in this world, there's real and make believe

this seems real to me

Por um minuto eu cogitei a possibilidade de não abrir a sua carta. Mas aí eu me dei conta de que se eu não lê-se as palavras confortadoras que sempre se seguem às nossas brigas eu poderia enlouquecer. Porque eu sempre espero por elas. Mesmo sabendo que tudo nelas é uma grande mentira.

Eu não estou duvidando do seu amor, pequena. E também não quero que você duvide do meu. Mas é que você não sabe o que está dizendo. Você vai mesmo me seguir, me perseguir, me abrigar e correr ao meu lado? É justo que você tenha que se sacrificar tanto por mim?

And you love me, but you don't know who I am

I'm torn between this life I lead

and where I stand

you love me, but you don't know who I am

so let me go

let me go

Pra falar a verdade eu acho, melhor, eu sei que você faria tudo isso e muito mais por mim. Mas eu também sei que não é justo. Porque você nem ao menos sabe por que está fazendo tudo isso. Você acha que é pelo Draco, o cara que você ama. Mas você nem ao menos o conhece.

I dream we head to what I hope for

and I turn my back on loving you

how could this love be a good thing

when I know what I'm going through

Agora eu sou forçado a te contar toda a verdade. Porque eu andei mentindo muito ultimamente e talvez você até saiba disso. Eu não sou quem você pensa que eu sou. Eu nunca me mostrei verdadeiramente pra você porque eu sabia que isso significaria uma vida inteira sem você. E isso não era algo que eu estava disposto a agüentar.

in my head there's only you now

this world falls on me

in this world, there's real and make believe

this seems real to me

O Draco que você conhece não existe, pequena. O Draco que você encontra todos os dias na sala precisa só existe naqueles poucos momentos em que estamos juntos. O Draco que sorri, que abraça, beija, ama. Só você consegue manter vivo esse Draco.

And you love me, but you don't know who I am

I'm torn between this life I lead

and where I stand

you love me, but you don't know who I am

so let me go, just let me go

Mas quando você se afasta esse Draco some pra dar lugar ao verdadeiro. E esse Draco não é para você. Esse Draco vai manchar as próprias mãos com coisas terríveis e você não merece fazer parte disso. Você merece mais, eu já disse.

no matter how hard I try

I cant escape these things inside

I know, I know

but all the pieces fall apart

you will be the only one who knows

who knows

Agora nós chegamos num ponto importante. Eu sei que não presto, que não sou o que você merece. E agora você também sabe. Só que eu simplesmente não posso me afastar de você. Eu não consigo. Mas eu também não posso te arrastar comigo para um futuro tão negro sem que a culpa me domine.

Então é isso. A escolha está em suas mãos. Você sabe agora por quem está sacrificando a sua vida. Você sabe exatamente onde está se metendo. Eu vou terminar de escrever essa carta e manda-la pra você. Depois eu vou juntar a sua ultima carta com todas as outras que eu já recebi e vou levar todas elas pra sala precisa.

And you love me, but you don't know who I am

I'm torn between this life I lead

and where I stand,

you love me, but you don't know who I am

so let me go

just let me go

Vai ser uma noite longa, relendo todas elas. Talvez você esteja aí e isso vai tornar tudo menos doloroso. Mas talvez você tenha lido a minha carta e desistido de tudo. De qualquer forma eu estou preparado, porque eu sei que houve uma coisa boa em toda a minha vida. E essa coisa foi você. A minha eterna pequena, Gina Weasley.

Um beijo,

Draco Malfoy

you love me, but you don't

you love me, but you don't

you love me, but you don't know who I am


End file.
